Et si ?
by Perlelun
Summary: Et si ? Et si elle l'aimait ? Et si Hiashi Sama jouait légèrement les entremetteurs ? Et si vous lisiez tout simplement ?


Disclamer : au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Il n'y a que l'histoire. Et encore, une réplique (la première que prononcera Hiashi-sama) est, à peu de choses près, tirée de l'animé.

Remerciements : à Mag, ma chère bêta chérie qui me fait toujours m'écrouler de rire quand je lis ses remarques ! Bisouilles.

Bonne lecture !

**Et si ?**

Neji martelait avec fureur le matelas entourant le tronc d'un arbre. Il se trouvait sur le terrain d'entraînement de son équipe. Les coups s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres à un rythme défiant toute concurrence. Il aurait même pu rivaliser avec Lee, ce qui relevait presque de l'exploit.

" _Aaargh ! Non mais c'est pas vrai !!! "_, cria-t-il mentalement.

La scène repassa sous ses yeux pour la deux cent trente-sixième-fois.

_Il était assis sur le plancher bordant la cour où il s'entraînait avec son oncle. Celui-ci se trouvait à ses côtés et buvait calmement un thé vert. Ils faisaient une pause. Soudain, sans que Neji n'ait pu se douter de quoique ce soit, son oncle déclara, tout en le fixant de ses yeux nacrés : _

" _C'est dommage qu'Hinata ne soit pas là. Sinon, je lui aurait demandé de venir s'entraîner avec toi. J'ai remarqué que tu étais plus concentré quand elle était là "._

_Oui, Hiashi-sama, le chef du clan Hyûga, avait dit ça, l'air de rien, en le sondant insensiblement de ses yeux exercés. Il avait dit ça comme s'il annonçait que le petit neveu du cousin de sa tante allait se marier ou comme si la voisine avait offert un nouveau chat à son enfant._

_Sur le coup, Neji avait avalé de travers la gorgée qu'il était sur le point d'ingurgiter. Hiashi-sama lui avait alors fait une remarque encore plus gênante._

" _Je ne pensais pas qu'une simple petite allusion te ferait tant d'effet. Mes soupçons sont donc confirmés._

_- Mon oncle, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, j'ai simplement été surpris parce que …"_

_Mais il n'avait pas achevé sa phrase. Il ignorait comment la poursuivre. Il avait senti son visage devenir brûlant et avait pu en deviner sans peine la couleur._

" _Simplement, ce genre de phrase, dans votre bouche, ce n'est pas courant, je veux dire… "_

_Mais, heureusement pour lui, quelqu'un était venu le dépêtrer de ses explications incoordonnées et malhabiles. Un membre du clan était arrivé pour rappeler à son chef qu'il devait rencontrer l'Hokage dans peu de temps. Hiashi-sama avait souri à son neveu et l'avait prié de l'excuser : il devait s'absenter et ne pourrait continuer plus longtemps son instruction aujourd'hui. Neji en fut ravi. Sitôt son oncle avait-il eu quitté la courette qu'il s'était enfui hors de la maison et avait pris le chemin du terrain où il avait l'habitude de s'exercer avec ses coéquipiers._

_Sur le chemin, tout en courant, il avait croisé Hinata qui revenait, exténuée, d'une mission un peu plus corsée que de coutume._

" _Neji-kun, bonj…"_

_Hinata n'avait pas eu le temps de saluer son cousin que celui-ci l'avait déjà dépassée._

Et maintenant, il était là, à frapper comme un forcené sur ce maudit matelas et à lui imposer toutes les techniques du poing souple possibles.

Finalement, à bout de souffle, il s'arrêta. Il se laissa aller et posa son front contre ce qui lui servait de défouloir quelques minutes auparavant. Neji se plongea alors dans ses pensées.

" Serait-ce tellement visible ? Bien sûr que je fais plus d'effort quand elle est là. Parce qu'elle s'améliore toujours et que je veux rester le plus fort pour la protéger - c'est mon rôle après tout - et faire un kagemusha correct. A quoi servirait un protecteur plus faible que la personne qu'il doit défendre, hein ? Et puis, aussi, … Je voudrais qu'elle m'admire. Je voudrais qu'elle cesse de regarder Naruto et qu'elle ne voit plus que moi. Je sais que c'est égoïste de dire ça. Il est le seul à avoir remarqué ses capacités. Il a été sa source de courage et son objet d'admiration tout au long de son enfance, même si c'était à son insu. Je suis très doué pour comprendre les réactions des gens avec mon Byakugan mais je n'arrive pas à faire de même pour moi. Je ne parviens pas à être sûr de tous les rouages qui s'enclenchent dans mon cœur. C'est stupide mais je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle, de ma cousine. C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Et scandaleux, non ? Mais le pire, c'est que je n'en suis même pas sûr. Pourtant, Hiashi-sama semble aussi remarquer mon changement de comportement quand Hinata est à proximité. Mon cas est désespéré ! … "

Neji n'eut pas le loisir de s'épancher plus longtemps sur ses malheurs. Un bruit le fit sursauter. Il se retourna d'un bloc et découvrit Lee, son excentrique coéquipier.

" Neji ! ", s'exclama-t-il. " Désolé ! Je t'ai fais peur ?

- Non, non, c'est bon. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes t'entraîner si tard.

- La Force de la Jeunesse n'attend pas ! Il faut la cultiver de son mieux, sans relâche !

- Ah… Oui, oui…

- Au fait, j'ai croisé Hinata. Elle m'a demandé si tu allais bien. Elle avait l'air inquiète.

- Mmm ", répondit Neji en espérant échapper au sujet.

Neji s'assit au pied d'un arbre voisin tandis que Lee se dirigeait vers un des troncs d'exercice. Il allait commencer à se défouler, lui aussi, sur le malheureux matelas de protection mais il se tourna d'abord vers son équipier.

" Neji, tu sais que si tu veux te confier ou discuter de quelque chose, tu peux me faire confiance. Je ferai tout pour t'aider ".

Neji releva la tête. Il était rare de voir Lee aussi sérieux. Le plus surprenant était sans doute l'absence des poses tape-à-l'œil dont il concluait chaque discours de ce type et le manque de divagations poétiques sur la jeunesse et sa force.

Neji soupira.

" Tu ne trouves pas bizarre que deux cousins soient amoureux l'un de l'autre ? "

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il en parlait à Lee. Peut-être à cause du sérieux inhabituel dont il venait de faire preuve ou simplement parce qu'au point où il en était cela ne faisait plus vraiment de différence.

" Tu veux dire que tu es amoureux d'un de tes cousins ?, demanda Lee avec la tête de quelqu'un à qui on aurait annoncé qu'Orochimaru jouait du triangle dans les métros pour financer une opération militaire contre Konoha.

- Hein !?! Mais non, espèce d'idiot ! ", rougit Neji. " Je te parle d'un cousin et d'une cousine ! Sombre crétin !

- Ah ! Bah, bon, ok. De toute façon, tu sais, tu fais ce que tu veux. De l'amour, c'est de l'amour. Quand on aime, on n'y peut rien et on ne peut pas se défaire de cette sensation. Regarde, moi par exemple, je suis fou de Sakura-chan mais elle n'a d'yeux que pour Sasuke. Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, même si je sais que c'est idiot de m'accrocher. Si tu l'aimes et si elle t'aime alors tout est parfait, ne te prends pas la tête inutilement ".

Neji resta silencieux un instant puis remercia Lee. Il se leva et prit congé, laissant à son conseiller acharné le loisir de détruire la moitié des poteaux d'entraînement.

Neji n'était pas du genre à chercher la manière la plus douce de présenter une situation ou de demander quelque chose. Il était direct et franc. Quand il s'adressait à une personne, il allait toujours droit au but. Il avait coutume de se comporter ainsi en temps que shinobi et ne comprenait pas l'utilité d'être un peu plus délicat en dehors de ses occupations professionnelles. Il convint donc que la seule solution était de demander son avis à Hinata. Par conséquence, il se rendit dans la demeure principale. Son pas se fit plus léger.

Neji trouva Hinata occupée à nettoyer son équipement de ninja, accompagnée dans sa tâche par Hinabi, sa sœur cadette.

" Hinata, je voudrais te parler.

- Bien sûr, je t'écoute.

- Non, je voudrais le faire en privé, précisa-t-il en fixant Hinabi.

- Ah ? Dans ce cas, sortons ".

La pièce donnait sur le jardin via une porte coulissante. Neji la suivit. Dehors, le soleil tombait peu à peu sur l'océan de végétation constitué par la forêt de Konoha.

Et Neji parla de la seule manière qu'il connaissait, un peu froide et brutale.

" Hinata, que penserais-tu si je te disais que je t'aime ? "

Sa cousine n'eut tout d'abord aucune réaction puis elle pâlit avant de rougir fortement.

" Mais, heu, … Je … Je veux dire… "

Le bégayement timide et gêné d'Hinata fut interrompu par deux kunais lancés dans leur direction ; ou plutôt dans sa direction à lui.

Voulant éviter les projectiles, Neji se jeta en avant et bouscula sa cousine. Ils se retrouvèrent emmêlés à terre, ce qui n'arrangea pas la gêne d'Hinata et troubla beaucoup Neji. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les armes. Ils virent Hinabi dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant place à une fillette verte de rage, kunai au poing.

" Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?!? "

Neji pensait que son indignation faisait référence à leur condition de cousins et s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'il avait demandé l'avis d'Hinata et non le sien mais Hinabi fut plus rapide que lui.

" C'est quoi cette déclaration horrible ?

- Hein ?…

- On ne demande pas ce genre de chose à une femme ! Si tu l'aimes, tu le lui dis et tu attends sa réponse !

- Mais, répliqua Neji sur la défensive et un peu déboussolé par la tournure des évènements, je n'en suis même pas sûr !

- Quoi ? Mais alors, ne viens pas demander !

- Je te signale que ma question portait sur… "

Hinata les arrêta d'un geste. Les deux belligérants verbaux firent silence.

" Neji, si tu me disais ça, je ne sais pas ce que je te répondrais. Mais je sais que je serais très flattée et très heureuse de tes sentiments à mon égard ".

Les épaules de Neji retombèrent. Tout son corps se décrispa d'un coup, imperceptiblement.

" Alors, si je te demandais la permission de t'embrasser pour vérifier mes sentiments, …

- Mais demande-le lui pour du vrai !, s'énerva la cadette.

- Tu … Tu l'aurais ", répondit timidement Hinata.

Neji prit le visage de sa cousine entre ses mains et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur sa bouche, ne sachant trop comment s'y prendre. Le baiser se prolongeant, il passa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille et l'enlaça avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

Quand le baiser fut rompu, il fixa Hinata droit dans les yeux pendant de longues minutes. Elle se sentit rosir mais ne dit rien.

" Je vois. … Hinata !

- Oui ?

- Je pense que je t'aime. Je suis désolé. Est-ce que ça te pose un problème ? "

Hinabi leva les yeux au ciel, désespérée par tant de maladresse.

" Non ", répondit Hinata. " J'en suis très heureuse.

- Alors, est-ce que tu veux bien que… tous les deux…

- Oui ".

Ils n'avaient rien dit de plus, tous les deux aussi incompétents et inexpérimentés dans le domaine des déclarations amoureuses. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau sous les applaudissements discrets d'Hinabi, ravie de voir sa sœur et son premier petit copain se faire des papouilles.

Il serait facile de croire qu'à partir de ce moment tout est bien qui finit bien. Mais ce serait sans compter la voix sévère qui s'éleva derrière eux et leur fit risquer une crise cardiaque. La voix grave d'Hiashi-sama résonna dans l'air frais du soir.

" Jeunes gens ! "

Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre. Même en mission Neji et Hinata n'avaient jamais eu aussi peur.

" C'est bien d'expérimenter de nouvelles techniques mais il se fait tard. Il serait temps que tu rentres chez toi, Neji. Quand à vous, mes filles, il vaudrait mieux que vous vous couchiez si vous voulez pouvoir vous lever demain ".

Neji marchait sur le chemin de sa maison, tel un automate. Il était ailleurs. Son esprit vagabondait dans une pièce remplie de l'odeur d'Hinata où celle-ci se dépêchait de laver correctement le reste de ses armes tout en songeant à une certaine personne avec qui elle avait rendez-vous le lendemain.

Aucun d'eux ne s'était attendu à cette réaction de la part du chef de clan mais aucun d'eux ne s'en plaindrait non plus.

Neji esquisa un léger sourire en pensant qu'Hiashi-sama n'avait pas vraiment joué son rôle de chef de la Sôke aujourd'hui. Cela ressemblait plus à des paroles d'entremetteur qu'autre chose et, honnêtement, Neji l'imaginait très mal à ce poste.

De son côté, Hinata, à présent seule dans sa chambre, était ravie. Tout ceux qui l'entouraient s'étaient transformés aujourd'hui. Hinabi, sa cadette qu'elle chérisait, s'était révélée être une petite soeur hyper protectrice et un peu maman-poule. Neji et elle s'étaient défroissés. Mieux même, il lui avait dit ce qui pourrait lui faire le plus plaisir. Et enfin, son père avait pour la première fois rempli son rôle de... papa. Comme s'il avait décidé aujourd'hui que leur lien ne se limitait plus uniquement à celui de leur sang. Il avait assumé sa charge de papa corps et âme. Un papa un peu étrange et manipulateur, peut-être, mais un papa ouvert et souriant. Finalement, non, Hinata n'était pas ravie, elle rayonnait littéralement.

Neji et Hinata avaient hâte d'être demain : ils avaient bien l'intention de suivre le _conseil _d'Hiashi-sama et d'expérimenter très rapidement d'autres nouvelles techniques... Après tout, il les avait lui-même qualifiées de _'bien'_ et les deux jeunes gens se sentaient la subite envie d'un entraînement intensif. Les oreilles comprennent ce qu'elles veulent, n'est-ce pas ?

Voilà ! Vous vous rendez compte ? J'ai fini ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? A vous de travailler un peu maintenant en me disant ce que cela vaut. Merci d'avoir lu.

Perlelun


End file.
